A sensor may be used to determine a measurand, such as an electromagnetic value. For example, a sensor might generate a signal associated with the strength of a magnetic field or an amount of electrical current. Moreover, in some cases logic functions may be performed on the signal generated by the sensor. For example, a signal from a sensor might be electronically processed to detect the presence of a condition, such as an arc fault. Note that a sensor might be used in a “harsh” environment, such as an environment having relatively high temperatures. Unfortunately, electrical devices that are typically used to process sensor signals may not be suitable for such environments.